


All I Really Want

by CeiphiedKnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, I can't believe there's not a Mila/Otabek/Yuri tag, Mila is also bi but it didn't really matter for this story, Multi, PWP, Self-indulgent bisexuality, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuri is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: So you know how bi people get questioned about whether they're happy no matter which gender their partner is? This story is kind of about that, but it gets worked out in a totally PWP (Progressive With Passion?) way.





	All I Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea yesterday. It's self-indulgent, for sure, but I hope it's still hot and/or entertaining. I rolled this together from experiences I've had, like conversations I've had with people about being bi or pan (pan in my case, but I thought bi would be more clear without having to explain it in the story) and realizing who you are and accepting that. I also have a lot of friends in successful open or poly relationships, so that also inspired this story.

"Do you miss it?"

Otabek looked up at his boyfriend, his brows knitting together in confusion.

He laid the book he was reading face-down on their coffee table and gave Yuri his undivided attention.

"Do I miss what?"

Yuri absently toyed with the ends of his long blonde hair and wouldn't meet Otabek's eyes.

"Do you miss girls?" Yuri said, finally looking Otabek in the eyes. His gaze didn't waver despite the pink flush on his cheeks and across his nose.

To his credit, Otabek barely had a reaction to the strange question, at least on the surface. Yuri knew he had shocked his live-in boyfriend, however. There was a slight tilt to Otabek's left eyebrow that no one else would have noticed. But of course, Yuri always knew him best.

Rather than answer right away, Otabek leaned back a bit and answered Yuri's question with one of his own. 

"Yura, what brought this on?"

Yuri gave what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug and said, "You just haven't had a girlfriend since we've been dating, obviously, but you had one before. So do you miss it? Being with me has to be a lot different."

Otabek frowned. "I love being with you. I've barely ever wanted to be with anyone but you since I was twelve."

"Nerd," Yuri said, but there was no bite to it. 

"What are you really asking me?" Otabek said, reaching out for his boyfriend's hand and loosely lacing their fingers together.

"I guess I'm just wondering if you'd ever like to be with a girl again. Not dating, but for sex?"

Otabek's mouth dropped open. "Yura, I would never cheat on you…"

"No no no!" Yuri exclaimed, pulling on Otabek's hand so there wasn't even an inch between them on the couch. "It's not cheating if there's consent from everyone! That's what I'm talking about. We've been together for five years and it occurred to me that maybe you…missed it."

Otabek considered his boyfriend for several moments. His first instinct was to be angry at the implication that he was somehow missing something by being with a man. Unfortunately, though, it wasn't very surprising. Being bisexual, especially a bisexual man, he had dealt with this a number of times. If he was dating a woman, she would eventually ask if he would rather be with a man. And when he was dating a man, the same question arose. 

He just hadn't expected it from Yuri.

"Anyway," Yuri plunged ahead, "I was thinking that if you missed it at all, I might have cooked up something that could help."

"Help," Otabek repeated, dumbfounded. 

"Yeah, so," Yuri had barely stopped to take a breath, "I was talking to Mila the other day and she made a comment that she thought you were super hot back during the GPF where we met, in Barcelona. I laughed it off, but then I started thinking about how well the two of you get along, and how much I trust you both. I mean, I'm in love with you and she's like the annoying older sister I never wanted. So I batted around the idea for a couple of days and asked her if it would be too weird for us to have a threesome."

Otabek still hadn't closed his mouth. 

"You're going to start catching flies soon," Yuri said as he tapped on the bottom of his boyfriend's chin, finally prompting him to close his damn mouth and form a coherent sentence.

"Why would you do that?" was all Otabek could think to say.

"Because I love you and want you to be happy?"

"I'm already happy, Yuri!" Otabek hadn't met to snap at his boyfriend, but honestly, he couldn't believe that the younger man was being so obtuse.

Bringing his voice back down to normal octaves, Otabek continued, "Have I ever done anything to make you think I'm unsatisfied?"

"Well, no, but…"

"And do you think," Otabek interrupted, "That Victor or Katsuki would do something like this?"

Yuri frowned. "No, of course not, but they're both gay as hell."

Otabek closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Please just let me invite Mila over to talk about this?" Yuri pleaded. "We can clear the air."

Otabek just looked at him for several moments without saying a word. It was if he was looking for something specific in Yuri's expression.

Finally, he said, "I have no problem having Mila over, but nothing is going to happen."

**

Otabek found himself wondering just how in the hell this happened.

The three of them were on Yuri and Otabek's bed, and Otabek had his face in Mila's pussy while Yuri sucked his cock.

Mila writhed and moaned as she sat with her back up against the headboard. Otabek was having a hard time with all of the stimuli, like trying to remember to suck on Mila's clit while also desperately wanting to fuck Yuri's mouth.

Then he felt Mila grab onto the longer layers of his hair, and his focus was decided for him.

"Right there!" Mila yelled as Otabek prodded her folds with his tongue and then flattened the muscle to lave the entire length of her slit and up to her clit, where he stopped to give a hard, long suck, before pulling away with a wet pop.

It was Otabek's turn to moan in pleasure when Yuri hollowed his cheeks, sucking on his boyfriend's cock in the way he knew drove Otabek wild. 

When Yuri pulled away, he gave one final lick to the sensitive head of Otabek's cock and then said, "Are we gonna do this thing or not?"

Mila reached over to the closest nightstand where they had set out some condoms and lube. She passed the condom to Otabek and the lube to Yuri.

"Hurry," Otabek said through gritted teeth as Yuri prepared him.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I don't want to hurt you," Yuri replied while shoving two lubed up fingers into Otabek's hole. "Do something else while I do this."

"I'm here too, you know," Mila said with a smirk, pulling Otabek up her body and kissing him.

"That you are," Otabek said as he pulled away a few inches before sliding slowly back down her body. His mouth left a trail down her throat, over each of her breasts (where he stopped to spend some time worrying at her nipples with his teeth, which Mila particularly enjoyed) and down her muscular stomach where he left a kiss to her bellybutton and then back down to her pussy. He spread her apart with his hands while Yuri continued to prepare him. 

This time it was Mila who snapped, "Hurry up, Yuratchka!"

Yuri was scissoring three fingers inside of Otabek when he finally said, "Okay, fine, I'm done!"

Otabek groaned in relief when Mila rolled the condom onto him, and he heard Yuri behind him, slicking up his own cock with lube.

Mila scooted a bit down onto the bed and planted her feet with her knees up and legs spread.

Otabek entered her in one quick motion. 

"Finally," she moaned. 

Otabek got into a more comfortable position over Mila and began thrusting into her. 

"You're big," Mila said, as if she were talking about the weather. "Yuri's stories didn't do you justice."

Otabek barely heard her. She was so hot and wet, cradling his cock. It was a bit strange with the condom, because he and Yuri had stopped using them years ago, but Mila was tight and more than ready, and as he got into a rhythm he reached up and cupped her pale breasts, tweaking her nipples in a way that caused her to stop speaking normal human words.

Meanwhile, Yuri had entered Otabek slowly, still not willing to hurt his boyfriend despite emotions running high. He had just bottomed out and began thrusting. The angle was a bit awkward, as he was kneeling up on his knees behind Otabek, while Otabek covered Mila with his body.

"Babe," Yuri gasped, "can you bring your ass down a little bit?"

"I have a better idea," Otabek said, and surprised everyone when he flipped onto his side without displacing his cock from within Mila, or Yuri's inside him.

Now on their sides, Otabek wrapped an arm around Mila and pulled her back up against his front, then reached down to pull her leg over his own thigh as he started fucking her again.

Once Yuri got on board with what they were doing, he did the same to Otabek, pulling him closer and fucking him while they laid on their sides.

Mila was keening and moaning so much, that it surprised the two men when she yelled, "I'm close, don't stop!"

Otabek picked up the pace, and went for her clit with his free hand. He used his index and middle fingers to rub the little bundle of nerves as he fucked her even harder.

Mila came with a shout, and Otabek followed shortly after, filling the condom with his spend.

Behind him, Yuri's grip tightened and Otabek whined as Yuri hit his prostate, because now he was definitely overstimulated. 

"Yura, are you close?" he panted.

"Yeah," Yuri breathed into his ear. Otabek looked over his shoulder just enough to catch his boyfriend's mouth in a heated kiss, and Yuri finally came with a low moan that was swallowed up by Otabek's mouth.

"Babe," Yuri said as he pulled out, watching his cum trickle out of his boyfriend. 

"Yes?" Otabek said when Yuri didn't elaborate.

"Just…wow. Babe." Yuri repeated.

While Yuri was fucking Otabek thoroughly, Mila had already gotten up and put her clothes back on.

"You guys are cute," she said as if this was a totally normal occurrence. 

Before Otabek even had the chance to feel awkward about the whole thing, Yuri said, "Thanks, Mila!"

The redhead smiled and said, "I'll show myself out. Let's do it again sometime!"

With that, she flounced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Otabek got onto his back, despite knowing that he was getting Yuri's cum on the sheets. He pulled the blonde to his chest and said, "How can you two act like that?"

Yuri propped himself up on an elbow to look into his boyfriend's dark eyes.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like," Otabek wrestled for the words, "Like we just did that and we're going to see each other at the rink on Monday and act like it never happened?"

Yuri shrugged with his free arm. "We fuck all the time and still practice together."

"But we're dating," Otabek said, as if that explained everything.

Yuri just laughed and said, "Mila's right, you're cute."

Otabek was suddenly overcome with post-coital tiredness (doubled, it seemed) but Yuri made him get up and get clean while he changed the sheets.

Once they settled again, Otabek gave Yuri a chaste kiss to the top of his head and said, "I actually did have fun, but Yura, don't ever think that I need anyone but you. You have enough muchness for at least three people."

Yuri could only laugh.


End file.
